


Trust me Kidge, side - Allurance

by Imajidragon, TNA1404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imajidragon/pseuds/Imajidragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNA1404/pseuds/TNA1404
Summary: Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twistCharacters belong to Dreamworks!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a collab I did with my friend TNA1404.  
> Just to avoid confusion, A/n's are in bold and brackets. My A/n's are (), and TNA's are {}  
> Yeah, so on with the story. Hang in there for the plot twist. ;)

(BTW this is at the end of the last ep of s8)  
No one's POV

A soft blue glow lit up the silent courtyard (IDK what to call it) shining in through the windows of the sleeping paladins and Coran. Sprinting to the Blue lion, the source of the light, Lance could only stare at blue as Hunk and the others caught up.

One by one, the other lions awoke, seeming to gaze down at the awe-struck figures standing below them. Lances altean marks glowed a bright blue, and a huge flash of light blinded those looking on. As vision returned to the Original team Voltron, they saw.

“Allura?” Lance whispered, tears building up.

For there she was. Standing before them, Altean marks glowing even brighter than Lances, wearing a galaxy dress with blending cyan blues and light pinks, looking like a princess straight out of a fairytale, was Allura.

She seemed a little disoriented, about to fall, so Lance rushed forward to catch her. Looking down at the one he loved, Lance gave Allura a teary-eyed smirk, “seems like your falling for me again Princess.”

All of a sudden Lance was shoved aside by Coran, “PRINCESS, your ok!” he yelled joyously, embracing the now steadied girl. The sudden noise seemed to break the paladins out of a trance, they all rushed forward, getting together in a teary, yet happy, group hug.

Their family was together again. 

\-----_____-----_____

Unknown P.O.V

A massive hole appeared in the space before my fleet, A ship resembling lotors flew out and into another, quickly followed by, VOLTRON? “THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE” I yell at a subordinate, “VOLTRON IS GONE.”

My number two steps forward, “if I may, I believe this may be a portal to another dimension.” I ponder this, “keep it open” I order, “we have conquered this universe, now we shall conquer all in my name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.
> 
> Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twist
> 
> Characters belong to Dreamworks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, My A/n's are () and @TNA1404's are {}

Third Person:

Allura glanced down at her free hand, fiddling with the ring on her left hand with her thumb. She was currently talking to Keith, Pidge and Lance, who was sitting next to her, their fingers intertwined. 

Lance was staring into Keith’s soul trying to figure him out meanwhile Pidge nervously looked around at the scenery before looking up at the statue of Allura before her and stared into its eyes. It seemed to be questioning her just as Lance and Allura were.

Questioning about what you may, well, Allura and Lance are trying to see if Pidge and Keith actually like each other. The answer they came to, quiznak yes.

 

\--- Time Skip brought to you by Kidge in a cat costume ---

Lance was sitting cross-legged on his and Alluras shared bed, Allura sitting on the ground in front of him. Lance was combing and braiding Alluras hair.

“Lonce,” Allura called in her British like accent, 

“Yes ‘Lura?” Lance answered, finishing the braid with a frilly blue hair tie. 

“I think it’s time to start Operation Forestfire.” Allura finished.

“Now?” Lance questioned.

“They’re obvious pining after each other Lance, I think we should do something about it.” Allura said back. Lance drew one of his hands to his chin, a thought appearing in his head and an evil smirk appearing on his face.

“I may have something in mind.”

(sorry, I wanted to leave it at evil Lance 😂)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.
> 
> Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twist
> 
> Characters belong to Dreamworks!

Oh. My. God. Allura and Lance (our ship has sailed😁) will not leave me alone. They are constantly shipping me and Keith, but I don't like him like that. 

At least, I don't think I do.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith P.O.V

I feel betrayed, my own mother is helping my ‘rival’. 

All of a sudden, I am snapped out of my reverie by a force (Lance) shoving me from behind. “Quiznak!” I yell as I stumble forward into, you guessed it, Pidge.

“Language!” Shiro yelled at me from his place next to Curtis.

“English.” I replied. (I know it's an Altean word but Keith normally speaks English so…)

There is a squeak as I crash into Pidges much smaller form and topple to the Juniberries that grow on fields in the hundreds. I can feel my face heat up but try to act like this doesn't bother me in the slightest.

“Sorry” my voice is several octaves higher than normal. I clear my throat and try again, “sorry about that” I try again. Pidges face looks redder than the red lion, “it's ok, just move so I can get up and kill Lance.”

I gladly oblige.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lance P.O.V

Ahh, the old ‘push them into each other' trick, works every time. I see blushes erupt on both of their faces. I turn to Allura and she high-fived me, “operation forestfire is a-go.”

I turn around just in time to hear Keith practically squeak ‘sorry.’ That was it, I sunk to my knees I was laughing so hard, then I stop when Pidge says, “just move so I can get up and kill Lance.”

Oh quiznak.

Scrambling to my feet, I look around for help, but everyone has cowered in the face of Pidges wrath. Realising I’m on my own, I do the thing any sane person would do, I turn and run.

\---- Time skip brought to you by Keith drinking grumpily ---- 

Shiro P.O.V (Yaay)

Pidge has still not stopped chasing Lance, It’s been like 10 minutes. I look down at the wedding ring on my left hand, the one holding Curtises, after I was captured by the Galra, I never dared to hope I would ever truly be free of them, let alone married to an amazing man who loves me for me.

Then, an alarm rings out, reverberating off the statue of Allura and increasing in volume. “What the quizaker is going on” Romelle pipes up, everyone turns to her, “its quiznak Bunbun” (*cringes* BTW that nickname was TNA’s) {HAHA! Hey I was throwing stuff out there.} (You legit only gave me one option) {*turns into girl keith once again* “Whatever.”} (Again?) {Duh Apple. 😂}, (when have u ever said that Bubble Tea??? Like, What the Quiznak) {Sigh.} (*Sigh*) I internally cringe at the nickname, “Maybe go back to ‘Melle Hunk” {HA STILL MY THING.} (*Facepalm* can the readers please send help) {No, I need Matt.} (No, you need a pshyciatrist) {PSH NAH.} (Do you see what I have to work with) {Hmph.} (*Imitates* I’m Bubble Tea, I’m soooo emo) {*emo keith sigh*} (*space dad shiro sigh*) Lance suggests, Allura hits his shoulder, “What!?!? I speak the truth” Allura sighs.

A young Olkari runs up, “forgive me for intruding but your presences are needed at the galactic coalition's meeting hall.” I turn to Curtis, he only nods and kisses my cheek, “go, I’ll see you later.” Nodding, I get up and run to catch up to the others on their way to the meeting hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pidge P.O.V

Sitting at my chair near the head of the massive table that is housed in the meeting hall of the Galactic Coalition, I’m only partially listening to the updates of trade routes and planets the BOM has helped. (remember they’re now a humanitarian relief organization) {you had to put that there} (Yes I did) My thoughts are occupied by a certain black paladin, Keith. I know I said I would kill Lance, but what I really need to do is sit down and think, because if I’m honest, I didn’t mind that he fell on me. 

Also, now that I think about it, I feel differently about Keith than I do about the others. It's probably just close friendship sort of feeling, yeah that's it, ever since the great Voltron prank war we've been much closer.

\--flashback-- 

 

It's been six months since Allura came back, and two since Lance proposed and everyone was bored, so I came up with an idea. I’m going to start a prank war, starting with the bedrooms.

I head to Keiths room as its closest. But as I start setting up a simple but very effective prank, Keith himself walks in. I freeze, “tell you what” I say, quickly coming up with a bargain to spare my life, “you don't kill me, and we both prank the team together.” 

Keith thinks for a second, then smirks, “sure, but we get Lance and Alluras room next.” “Deal.” 

We manage to get all the rooms except Shiro's, when they finally catch us. Me and Keith spent the next week hiding in air vents and small rooms waiting for the others to cool off.

In that time we were often very close together physically. At one point, we were in such a small space, I had to sit on Keith with my head on his shoulder or chest. Needless to say, we became very close.

\--end flashback--

I snap to attention when Kolivan stands and says, “and now the reason you were all brought here on such short notice.” I straighten and shuffle forward a bit, trying to get closer as if to hear Kolivan better.

“Something has been sighted on the edge of the cavigrum system, an enemy we were sure we would never see again.” Kolivan takes a deep breath, “the enemy we saw, was Zarkon.”

{BOOM!} (Didn't see that coming)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.
> 
> Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twist
> 
> Characters belong to Dreamworks!

Chap 3  
Zarkon P.O.V

My second in command, Sendak, steps forward and bows, “my lord, I am afraid there if some bad news.” I growl, “what is it.” A lesser galra would have flinched, but Sendak has learned that strength is what the empire is built on, so strong is what we must be.

“The black paladin, Keith, followed us through the portal, I believe his goal is to warn this realities paladins.” I stand, “then why are you still here! Send a cruiser after him immediately.” 

Sendak rises and places one arm across his chest “Vrepit sa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro's P.O.V

No, this can't be happening, it's some sort of sick joke. I hear a rattling sound and I realize that it's my metal arm shaking on the arm of the chair. I turn my head to see the other paladins reactions. 

Keith has clenched his fist so hard his palms are bleeding from his nails, and his right knuckles are bloody from punching something. Pidge hasn’t moved, spoken or blinked, seemingly in shock. Hunk looks as though he may be sick. Alluras face has gone ghostly-pale and is squeezing Lances hand so hard it seems to have gone numb. Lance has tears streaming down his face and holds Allura like a lifeline.

Kolivan continues after giving us a moment for that to sink in, “intel has suggested that an alternate black paladin may be attempting to contact us, we need to find and retrieve them.” Keith is breathing heavily and is visibly trying to calm down, but still looks like he might scream or destroy something or both. 

Pidge recovers from her paralysis, “do we know if this paladin is any of us.” Kolivan brings out a remote, “yes, the black paladin from the dimension we assume to be conquered is…” Kolivan pressed a button, revealing a photo of… “Keith.”

Krolia rises, “Voltron and the new castle ship must leave now if we are to reach other Keith before Zarkon.” I stand, clearing my throat, “we best leave now then.”

\----- Time skip brought to you by this guy -----

Lance P.O.V

Looking out the viewing deck on the bridge of the castle ship, watching my family, and my home, grow smaller, shrinking out of sight. It’s funny how similar, yet how different this feels to when we first left earth.

A small sob escapes my lips as I realise I might not see my home, or the rest of my family, for a long time. I feel a warm presence behind me, and I turn my head to see Allura. I don’t even realise I’m crying until she wipes a tear tenderly from my cheek.

I open my mouth to say something but I don’t have to, “I know” Allura murmurs as she hugs me. We sit there in silence for a while before Shiro calls us for a tactics meeting. Gently, I put my fingers under Alluras chin to lift her face to meet mine. I lean in slowly, closing my eyes, my slightly chapped lips meet her soft ones, making butterflies explode in my stomach.

As our lips move in sync, I notice how no matter how many times I kiss her, I always feel awed that Allura chose me out of everyone. Slowly I run my tongue across her bottom lip and Allura obliges, parting her lips. But before it gets too heated, Hunk runs into the room. Seeing what he interrupted, Hunk emits a noise similar to a squeak and covers his eyes, “Shiro needs you guys in the bridge” he manages before running away.

“I think we broke Hunk” (hunk.exe has stopped working X’D) {Poor Hunk, Apple y u do dis to him???} (because) {R.I.P Hunk 2016-2019 He had a good run} (I didn’t kill him jeez) {Whatever} (Keith emo sigh) I say and we chuckle. Allura stands and offers me her hand, taking it, I say, “thank you, for everything, I don’t know what I would do without you.” She smiles, a real smile, “always.” With that, we walk to the bridge of the great castle ship, hand in hand. {THAS RIGHT! IT’S BACK!} (YES!!!! Castle ship 2.0)

~~~~~~~~  
At the bridge  
Keith P.O.V

Finally, Lance and Allura walk in, hand in hand of course. “Now that everyone is finally here LANCE” {YAHA! KEEPING DAT RIVALRY WHOOP! It’s playful don’t worry XD} (of course😝) I say, pointedly turning to look at him, “we can begin.” Lance pouted as Shiro cleared his throat, drawing all of our attention, “the other Keith was last spotted in the Sirius system. (Its a real system BTW) {Apple out here with the smart space facts 😂} (totally 😎) In my opinion that’s far too close to home.”

Then I cut in, “we should be there in less than a minute so the plan is simple, fly in, get other me and get out, destroy any galra ships that get in the way.” I look around, making sure everyone understands, all those present nod, “good, now we should be close enough, let’s go.”

But of course, things never go as planned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.
> 
> Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twist
> 
> Characters belong to Dreamworks!

Chap 4  
Other Keith P.O.V (didn’t see that coming)

The tiny pod moves unbearably slowly, and for the millionth time, I miss the black lion. A wave of sadness strikes when I think about the last time all the paladins and lions were alive and together. The moment of reverie is quickly broken as I see a bright flash of light in front of me. I’m blinded for a few seconds before blinking my eyes open and seeing… The Castle ship? But… H- oh wait, I’m in a different reality. I stand up from my seat and go to the window looking out at the Castle. A tap on the glass makes me jump as I find myself staring into oddly familiar eyes and a blur of white and red.

“Hi Keith.” The other Keith mouths to me.

“Hi?” I mouth back, eyebrows furrowed. He motions to me to come out of the pod and into the Castle ship behind him. I nod slightly before turning on my heel to go get my helmet before walking out to the exit. I have my blade tucked away just in case these people were hostile, I mean, you can never be too sure. I open up the airlock and fly out using my jetpack (Yes they all still have the Paladin armor) I’m met outside by Keith.

“Hi, Sorry about this but we needed to get to you before Zarkon does.” Zarkon’s looking for me?? Oh no…

“Oh… ok. Are the other Paladins back there?” I asked

“Yep.” Keith replied.

“Well ok then…” The castle ship approached us and Keith led me to the entrance. When we got in, we were greeted by the rest of the Paladins. I felt a small wave of sadness wash over me as I was reminded of my friends from my reality and how they were right here in front of me now but not my real Paladins. I watched as Katie’s (From this reality) face slowly started blooming into a pinkish color as she stared at Keith.

“Wait so how are we gonna tell you guys apart??” Lance asked.

“Lance, I have longer hair and I wear red.” their Keith deadpanned at Lance as his hand ran all the way down his face. He pulled off his helmet {Fancy Keef. Quoting AJ Locascio: “I’m a pretty princess.” -Keith // AJ TOLD US LIES!} (Ummmm WTQ) {... I’ll tell you at lunch} (oook den) revealing just past shoulder length inky black hair tied up in a low ponytail. Pidge seemed to grow more pink at his actions. Hmmm… I wondered. Interesting… {ABORT ABORT HE KNOWS} (Haha, alternate Keith knows all) I looked down at my Black suit thinking this should be fairly easy (pfft, but it’s NOT).

Pidge’s P.O.V

‘WHY MEEEEEEE.’

Back to other Keith’s P.O.V

“So… Where’s the rest of your team?” Hunk asked me. {BLESS YOU, YOU CINNAMON ROLL.}

“Oh…” I said as I noticed everyone’s faces notably cringe.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry you don’t have to-” Hunk started.

“No! No it’s fine.” I stopped him before continuing, “My team was destroyed in a devastating battle against Zarkon a few years ago, the universe has been without Voltron ever since as the Lions were basically destroyed except for me and Black.” I paused, reliving each and every moment of that one fatal day. Small tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I quickly went to wipe them away.

“I’m so sorry.” Allura said sympathetically from where she stood. “I went through something similar a while ago so I know how you feel.”

‘But you don’t.’ I thought in my head. {Woah. Emo much. AND STOP IT SHE DOES QUIZNAKING KNOW YOU QUIZNAKIN-} “ (She kinda has, but he has a right to be emo)

 

Keith P.O.V

This is all kind of weird. I mean, I’m looking at myself, but not myself. Speaking of myself… This Keith is kinda… Soft???? {We get it Keith, you’re the best} How did I, uhh, he, whatever, out of all people survive though? I would’ve thought it would be Shiro! {*shrugs* Maybe you’re stronger than you think?} (strength is defined in many ways) {Duh, that’s what I was saying.} (I was trying to have a philosophical moment) I can’t begin to imagine what this Keith must’ve been through.

But I have no time to contemplate as alarms go off and a massive ship appears, dark and menacing.

“Great. I bet it’s that alternate Zarkon.” I mumble under my breath. Unfortunately my statement is heard by the one and only… Lance.

“C’mon buddy, we’ve faced Zarkon before and beaten him! We know his strengths and weaknesses. This’ll be easy! {But whatcha didn’t know.............} (SORRY LANCE T . T) Lance said with enthusiasm.

“Yeah but this Zarkon we’re talking about, isn’t our Zarkon Lance. We don’t know anything about him. All we know is that he killed the other Paladins from the other reality.” I saw the other Keith wince and I gave him a small soft look before turning back to Lance. “He might be extremely dangerous!” I leaned in closer to Lance before whisper-shouting just so he could hear; “For all we know, the other Keith could be hostile!” I said, giving the one mentioned a small side glance.

“Relájate Keith!, We’ll be fine! You’re worrying over nothing. We’re Paladins of Voltron. We can do this.” Lance said back. I gave him a hesitant nod before running off to meet my lion. “Still, this is going to be a recon mission, get in, get intel, get out” I yell over my shoulder, “so no running out or being stupid.” Lance responds and I can almost hear the eye roll, “yeah, I know.”

Wait… I stopped in my tracks as I got a sudden idea. Maybe I should take this other Keith with me. See if he’s really on our side or not.

“Hey Keith!” I yelled over my shoulder.

“Yeah?” He yelled back with that same confused expression again.

“Why don’t you come with me? Help defeat Zarkon once and for all?”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah!” I yelled to him again.

“Ok?!” He said, running after me.

“Shiro, Coran?! Keep watch!” I called out.

“Will do!” They responded simultaneously.

I take a deep breath and turn away, hoping this isn’t the last time I’ll see my family together.


End file.
